


Some Days Are Worse Than Others

by SamuelJames



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, Martin and Viv work a tough case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days Are Worse Than Others

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Some Days Are Worse Than Others  
> Pairing/Characters: Danny Taylor/Martin Fitzgerald and Viv Johnson  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Danny, Martin and Viv work a tough case.  
> Notes: Written for challenge #203 at 15 Minute Fic  
> Warning: Suicide  
> Disclaimer: Without A Trace is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Martin checked the cell phone records while Danny looked at Mary Donovan's diary. Some of it was unreadable where she'd scribbled things out.

"Can you make any of this out, Martin?"

Martin looked at the diary. "She did a pretty good job of scribbling it out. Poor kid couldn't even be honest in her own diary."

"The mom told us where to look. Do you think she's read it?"

Martin shrugged. "Possibly. A diary is meant to be personal but she could have been checking up on Mary. Did you notice it gets rather routine after May 8th? From then on it's went to the movies or the mall. Maybe she realized someone was reading it. There's a page ripped out here."

"Anything unusual in her phone records?"

"Nope. Hopefully Viv will get something from the boyfriend."

About half an hour later Viv returned from the school and smiled when Danny and Martin eagerly turned to her for answers.

"Bad news boys. The best friend insists she knows nothing and the boyfriend said they dated twice but were never actually going out. Apparently there was no break up or anything. He told me the rules of hooking up means he's single unless he agrees to be a boyfriend."

"Sounds like a charmer," said Martin.

Despite talking to Mary's parents again and her teachers it was definitely beginning to look like she'd just upped and disappeared. Martin looked at the diary again and Viv double checked the phone records. They got the run-around from the bank who eventually confirmed she hadn't taken out any money. The team were beginning to give up all hope when they got a call from a beat cop in Central Park. Mary Donovan had been found with her wrists slit and a crumpled suicide note in her hand. Her parents were shocked and then devastated by the news.

Later that night, as they made dinner, Danny noticed how quiet Martin was.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just wondering if somebody around her should have spotted something. Maybe she censored her diary on purpose so nobody would know why. It's the not knowing that gets to me and probably her parents too."

Danny pulled Martin into a hug and squeezed him tightly. "I don't got the answers either but we did all we could."

"I know. I'll be okay, just give me a bit of time."

"No problem, Martin."


End file.
